


dawn

by pleurer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Morning After, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: When she wakes, Edelgard is startled to find that there is the weight of a body on top of hers.





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/391104.html?thread=2300560832#cmt2300560832). 
> 
> I love these two so much. One day I would love to write a multichaptered longfic that contains all of my feelings for them. <3

When she wakes, Edelgard is startled to find that there is the weight of a body on top of hers. Instinctively, she reaches for the dagger in her bedside table, only to flail her arm around in empty space where her bedside table should be. Belatedly, she remembers that this is neither her room nor her bed. Strands of blond hair brush against the side of her face, and Dimitri stirs, but doesn’t wake up. Despite herself, Edelgard relaxes. For a few moments, she allows herself the luxury of listening to his steady heartbeat, of letting her eyes wander over the lithe muscles of his arms, the dip of his neck, and his eyelashes, until his eyes flutter open.

“Good morning, El,” says Dimitri, voice slurred with sleep.

“Good morning,” says Edelgard curtly. She had planned to sneak out of his window, write him a letter about how they should never drink together ever again, and cease all human contact with him. But she is not strong enough to throw him off of her entirely, and he is not making a move to get off of her. It is a troubling situation, not least because his body heat is causing her heart to race at a terribly fast pace.

He seems to finally catch on, and rolls off of her. “Sorry,” he says, looking up at the ceiling. “I must have… grabbed onto you in my sleep.”

“Nothing to worry about,” says Edelgard. She stares up at the ceiling too, counting the grooves in the wood to distract from other thoughts. The light of dawn filters in through the window, and she sits up promptly.

“I must go before everyone wakes,” she says. “It will not be good if I am spotted leaving your quarters.”

“Right,” he says, sitting up just as quickly. His hair, normally neatly combed, sticks up in odd directions. She resists the urge to smooth it over with her hands. “Yes, of course.”

The room fills with an awkward silence after that, as the two of them get dressed with their backs facing one another. Once, she turns her head ever so slightly to the side, hoping to catch an eyeful of his exposed back, only to see his head slightly turned, also watching her. His head whips to the side, tips of his ears turning red, and she smiles to herself.

After she’s put everything back on, her hand lingers on the handle of his door. She wonders if she should say something. Tell him that this was a one-time thing, that she has more important matters to attend to— an ambition to see to fruition, a path she should never have strayed from, even for a night. But he speaks first.

“You dropped this,” he says, holding out her dagger in his open palm. The very one he’d given her a lifetime ago, when she’d been a young girl, staring out the windows of the Kingdom palace and daydreaming about a life as his queen. But that Edelgard is long gone.

“Thank you,” she says, taking the dagger from him, steeling her voice as though she does not remember whence it came from. Avoiding his earnest, hopeful eyes, she lets her gaze linger on his shoulder instead. He’s so much taller than her now. The pin holding his cape in place is crooked. She wants to reach over and fix it. She wants to reach across the few inches of space between them and press her lips to his. But the urge frightens her, maybe even more than dying on the front lines. So she quells it, and walks out the door.


End file.
